Secret Admirer
by Mars1040
Summary: Detective Faith Mitchell gets roses from a secret admirer and now she’s on a hunt to find out who this person is. Sergeant Hope Campbell's boyfriend has promised her the night of her life, will he come through?


**A/N: Not neccessarily a oneshot, I put it on Third Watch Dot Net in two parts but both are included here, enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Third Watch...cries It's not fair! It's just not fair!

Secret Admirer

Faith just came into the precinct. It was Valentine's Day and ever since she got her divorce, she didn't really feel like love. She greeted Sergeant Hope, who was working the desk and walked upstairs. "Hey Jelly," she said gloomily to her partner.

"Hey Mitchell, looks like someone likes you," Jelly replied.

"Huh?" Faith spotted a bundle of roses on her desk and gasped, "Who's this from?"

"I dunno, it was there when I got here."

She looked for a tag, she found it, it read:

_To Faith Mitchell_

_From: A Secret Admirer_

_P.S. If you think you're such a good detective, try to figure out who I am._

"He's challenging me," Faith smirked.

"Who?"

"The sender," she held up the tag.

"So what you're gonna try to find him?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know who was nice enough to send me these."

"Please! Please! Please Mo!" a familiar voice cried. Faith sighed, Mikey followed Bosco to work again.

"Mike! Stand up and stop degrading yourself!" Bosco yelled.

The two Boscorelli brothers entered the precinct, Mikey had his hands folded and his back hunched. "Please Mo!"

"Hey Mikey," Hope greeted him.

He stood up at attention right after hearing those words, "Hey there Hope!" He walked over to the desk and smiled at her.

"So anyway, Mikey, tonight, I was thinking…"

"Say no more Hope, I have tonight planned out, I promise, it'll be the best night of you life!"

"Really, okay I'll get off work at about 6 o'clock."

"I'll meet you then," he smiled at her then he walked out.

About a minute later, Bosco got a phone call, he sighed and answered it, "Boscorelli." He walked into his office.

"C'mon Mo, you heard what I told her!" Mikey pleaded on the other end.

"Mike, I'm no expert on romance."

"Is that a personal call Boscorelli?" Miller asked impatiently.

Bosco put his hand to the speaker, "Lieutenant, do you wanna give my brother romantic advice?"

"Not really."

Bosco took his hand away, "Sorry about that Mike, so anyway, I'm not really the one to help you."

"Then who the hell do I go to?"

"Ask a woman, they're the experts."

"Fine put Faith on."

"Why Faith?"

"I only know three women I can talk to, and that's Ma, Hope and Faith. I can't talk to Hope, and Faith's closer to her age!"

"Fine," Bosco put his hand to the speaker and walked over to Faith and Jelly's office, "Hey Faith."

"Not now Bosco, I'm trying to figure out who sent me these flowers," Faith held her flowers up.

"It's Mikey."

"Mikey? What does he want with me?"

"Romantic advice."

"Romantic advice?" she sighed, "Give it to me." Bosco handed her his phone, "What do you want Mikey?"

"Listen, I need advice, I promised Hope a fantastic night out and…I got nothing!" Mikey explained.

"Where did you go on your first date?"

"Some diner, I didn't have much money back then!"

"Go to a romantic restaurant, then take her home."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, thanks," he hung up.

Faith gave Bosco his phone back. "That's it?" Bosco asked.

"Listen, someone sent me these flowers and I don't know who."

"So you have nothing better to do?"

"No, I need to find out who sent me these."

"Have you tried asking Hope? She's been at the desk since six o'clock this morning."

"How do you know that Bosco?"

"She told me yesterday," then he left.

"Bosco!" she called, but he didn't return.

"What if we get a case?" Jelly asked.

"What?"

"What are you gonna do if we get a case?"

"Then we work on the case! Jelly don't you know what my priorities are?"

"I was just asking Mitchell, don't jump down my throat!"

* * *

Mikey was collecting information from the paramedics and the bucket boys and he wasn't making much progress. The smart ones didn't come out until the third watch started. He looked at his watch, it was only 8:30. There was only one thing to do now, find a restaurant and get a reservation.

* * *

Bosco and Miller arrived at the murder scene in the park, a man had a gunshot wound to the back of the head. "When was he found?" Miller asked.

"This guy? About an hour ago," one of the cops said.

"Is there anyone else?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, a guy's head was bashed in, over there," the cop pointed to another body.

"Let me guess, that's our shooter."

"He was found with a gun in his hand."

"Alright, get this guy to the M.E., Boscorelli, get the gun, get some I.D.s on these guys and get the murder weapon on that guy," Miller ordered.

"Uh, Lieutenant?" the cop began, "If it helps, we got the suspect for the second guy."

"Of course it helps you moron!" Bosco snapped at him.

"Boscorelli," Miller said.

"Sorry Boss."

* * *

Jelly just came back from eating yet ANOTHER meal. Faith was still investigating who sent her the roses. "You still working on that?" Jelly asked.

"I'm making good progress, I have five suspects," she explained.

"Who?"

"Comparing this card to other cops' handwriting, I got Sully, Davis Finney and Bosco."

"Those clowns?"

"It's possible Jelly."

"But that's only four."

"Hope said that no one came in with flowers but Miller was here before her."

"So you got Sullivan, Davis, Finney, Boscorelli and Miller. You got some fan club."

Faith gave him a pathetic look, she couldn't wait to get a new partner.

* * *

Mikey got a reservation to a nice restaurant it was an Italian place owned by a guy that knew his brother. It was good to have a brother with connections. He checked his watch, it was 10:35, about four more hours to the third watch. There was only one person he could ask right now.

* * *

Bosco was interrogating the suspect in the murder case. She was a woman in her late 20's, around the same age as the man who was shot. Miller was watching from the outside, both of them seemed to be keeping their cool. "What are you and Bosco doing?" Faith asked as she entered the room.

"Double homicide," Miller explained, "We have one suspect, she seems to be cooperating."

"Hey, Lieutenant? I got some flowers this morning and Sgt. Campbell didn't see anyone come in with them."

"What does this have to do with me Mitchell?"

"You came in before her, which makes me think, 'maybe Lt. Miller gave them to me'."

"I don't know anything about any flowers."

"Sure you don't."

"Boss?" Bosco got both their attention, he was standing in the doorway, "We got a confession."

"Thanks Boscorelli," Miller said.

"I think I'll leave now," Faith brushed past Bosco out of the room.

"Hey boss, does she…" he started.

"No, not at all."

* * *

Faith was pretty sure that Miller at least put the flowers on her desk. She really didn't like the guy but he might've had a good reason for giving her the flowers. It was one of the guys for sure, she just had to figure out which one. Finney would be ruled out because he was already going out with someone and he barely knows her. Davis would probably be ruled out because he was hooked up with Monroe. As for Sully, he was too old for her, and she was pretty sure that he was going out with someone too. As for Bosco…he was her best friend and they planned to be partners as soon as the captain, Swersky, or Miller allows them to be. Faith mentally slapped herself, she ruled out everyone.

* * *

"Hey Ma," Mikey sat down at the bar.

"Hey Mikey," Rose greeted her son, "You need anything?"

"Nah Ma, just advice."

"On what?"

"Okay, you know my girlfriend?"

"Hope?"

"Yeah, you see I promised her the night of her life but, I wasn't really prepared. So I need some romantic advice."

"Have you tried asking her what she wants?"

"How can I do that? I tell her about the best night of her life then I ask her what she wants?"

"I see your point, there's really nothing I could to help."

Ty entered the bar, "Hey Mrs. Boscorelli,"

"Ty, please, call me Rose."

"Hey Davis," Mikey muttered.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Seeking romantic advice."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just a beer, so you and Serge are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, but I don't got anything planned, well, I got a restaurant reserved."

"Bosco knows the owner, right?"

"Who?"

"Sorry, Maurice."

"Yeah."

"Good to have connections, right?"

"Hell yeah," Mikey said as Rose brought the two of them drinks. "So you got and good advice?"

Ty took a gulp of his drink, "You tried asking her closest friend?"

"Isn't that Mo, or Faith?"

"Actually, the one who can really help is Cruz."

"Cruz?" Mikey whined in his most pathetic tone, he didn't like Cruz at all.

"What about Cruz?" a familiar voice sharply said.

* * *

"Third watch isn't starting for a while," Hope told Faith, who was looking anxiously at the door.

"You mean four hours," Faith said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You know, Monroe came in about twenty minutes ago, you can ask her about Davis."

"Where is she?"

"My office, hopefully not messing anything up."

Faith walked upstairs to Anti-Crime and saw Monroe looking for something on Hope's desk. "What're you looking for?"

"Ty gave Hope and note to give to me," Monroe explained without looking up. Faith took a small piece of paper out from under a pile of books and gave it to her, "Thanks Faith," she started to leave.

"Hey Sasha, do you know know anything about a bunch of roses on my desk?"

"Maybe, Ty was talking to someone on the phone about not being able to sneak by Hope with flowers the other day."

"So he's a part of it! I'm on the verge of finding my secret admirer! I know it!"

* * *

"So you're coming to me for help?" Cruz asked, "That's a first for any Boscorelli."

"Just tell me what I need to know bout Hope!" Mikey snapped.

"I don't know much about what she likes, but what she hates are clichés."

"Cliches?"

"You know, flowers and chocolates, stuff like that. I remember one time Hartless asked her out with flowers and she said 'get an original idea lover boy.'"

"So what should I do?"

"Take her to a place of importance for her," Ty recommended, "You know, place where you went for your first date, place where you had your first kiss together."

"I know what you're saying, hey! I got it! I gotta write my plan down!"

"So you got a plan now?"

"Yeah, and I gotta go ask Mo for his car!" Mikey got up and started to walk out.

"Why?"

"Because it's where she…" Mikey stopped himself from saying anymore. "She really likes it, better than my car." He bolted out of there, Hope and Mo would kill him if he told anyone about their involvement with each other in the police academy.

* * *

A few hours later, Ty, Sully and Finney were changing in the locker room for their shift. Bosco came into the locker room, "So you guys know if Faith knows yet?"

"She called me about it," Ty informed him, "I think we're her top suspects."

"Great, she's on the right track."

"Bosco, Miller could still be a possibility to her," Sully told him.

"Yeah, after all, he brought it in for us," Finney agreed.

"Whatever, keep me posted," Bosco walked out of the locker room and bumped into Faith.

"Hey Bos, you know anything about some roses on my desk?" she asked.

"Can't say I did, but if I find out something, I'll tell you," he assured her.

"Thanks Bosco," she walked away.

As soon as Faith was out of earshot, Bosco rushed over to the front desk, "Sergeant!"

"What Bosco?" Hope replied.

"You know how many people Faith talked to about her delivery of roses?"

"Let's see, me, Miller, Monroe, Davis and you."

"Yes! She's definitely on the right track!"

"What? Bosco did you send them?"

"You'll find out later, Hope."

"Later?" Bosco, as your sergeant, I order you to tell me!"

"Sorry, I can't follow that order."

"Damn it! I'll write you up on insubordination charges!"

"For something as stupid as this?"

"Go! Do…detective stuff!"

* * *

Faith was looking into her secret admirer, but she still kept ruling out the only five suspects. "How's it going?" Monroe asked when she went by Faith's office.

"Not good, I can't find a reason why Miller, Bosco, Davis, Finney or Sully would send me these," Faith pointed to her roses.

"It's obvious Faith."

"What?"

"Who would care enough about you to send you those flowers?"

"I don't understand."

"You've been depressed ever since your divorce. Now who cares about you the most, out of everyone here."

Faith's eyes widened, it was so obvious, she was blind not to see it before. "I know who it is."

* * *

Hope just signed out, "Twelve hours at the desk, I think I'm gonna die."

"Hope!" a familiar voice cried.

She turned to the speaker and smiled, "Hey Mikey."

"You ready for the best night of your life?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, do I have to wear anything formal?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Hope was surprised to hear this, "Okay then."

"And look what I've got!" he showed her a set of keys.

"Is that, Maurice's car keys?"

"Oh yeah, I told you this'll be the night of your life."

"Way to go Mike!" someone shouted.

* * *

Bosco was preparing to go home, when Faith came by his office. "Hey Bosco," she greeted him.

"Hey Faith, you figure out who sent you the roses?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

He looked away to hide his smile, "Who was it?"

"I think you know."

"I do?"

She just turned him around and kissed him passionately. "You sent them, didn't you?" Bosco merely nodded, then pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

"You really know how to give a girl good time Mikey," Hope said as Mikey parked the car.

"The night isn't over yet," he told her.

"Of course not," she moved in and kissed him passionately.

"I guess you know the rest of my plans."

"I'll be working the third watch tomorrow."

"Good."


End file.
